Fate of a Queen
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: One Ring has been destroyed and it's time for Galadriel and the others to return to Valinor, but what is waiting for her in her homeland is something she's not ready for...and the people of Valinor may not be ready as well for her return. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTR. Enjoy and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The green meadows and the heathy leaves of the trees. They are soon to fade into dust and decay. The lives that flourished in this land is soon to die and be forgotten. The magic is dying in this world. Light is fading and the darkness is gradually destroying whatever good is left. Where will my people go? Once the One Ring is destroyed, Middle Earth will be dominated by Men. Valinor has been closed to us who fled the land for the longest time. Will they allow us to go back? I was forgiven for leaving our home in order to seek my own land to rule. I was asked to return and yet I turned it down. Was it out of pride? Celeborn said it's because I care too much for Middle Earth and its people. Was it the reason or maybe I wasn't ready to let go of this place…I am not ready. I must admit that I miss my home and my daughter. I am torn. I want Sauron's reign to end. I want Frodo to succeed in destroying the ring but there's a part of me that wanted otherwise. Nenya will die once the One Ring is destroyed. If I stop him...if I stop the ring bearer from his quest, then I will condemn the whole Middle Earth to a life of suffering and death. I cannot be the one responsible for that catastrophe.

I looked outside my window and stared at my home in Middle Earth, Lothlorien. It is a paradise. It saddens me to know that this will soon decay into dust and nothing more. I have to save my people. I have to save them. "Alatoriel...what is it?" Celeborn asked. I didn't answer. What should I tell him? He has always looked at me in the highest regard. I don't want to disappoint him. He walked beside me and held my hand. "Tell me", he insisted. "Ready the ships, my love. They all have to go to Valinor before Frodo destroys the One Ring or they will die along with the magic in this land", I said. Celeborn was taken aback by what I just said. "Will they be welcomed? Though it wasn't their sin, you know how they feel about us who left", he asked. I know that. I sighed and looked at his beautiful blue eyes. "They will be. I promise", I answered and that is enough to remove his doubt. He didn't wait much time. He ordered for all the ships to be ready. I watched our people prepare for a long journey to Valinor. Most of them haven't even laid eyes on our true home. I went to my mirror by the garden and let the water flow from the stones. My Nenya glowed so bright until the turned into a mirror.

I closed my eyes and called upon him. The distance makes it a bit harder to communicate but I will soon make it happen. It just takes much effort to do it. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me. "Vala Aule...thank you for answering my call", I greeted. His face is cold. I cannot read what he's thinking too. "Artanis, you broke the heart of your father and mother when you declined your chance to return home", he said. I knew that will come up. The news spread quickly throughout Valinor about my notorious pride. "I'm sorry but I couldn't leave just yet, not with Sauron still threatening the peace here in Middle Earth", I apologized. I saw him smirked a little. "I do not know if your pride and your stubborness are your greatest qualities or the least", he muttered. I smiled for a moment and then it's gone. "Tell me your concern", he said once he sensed my intentions. "My people are leaving Middle Earth before the ring bearer destroys the One Ring. They are coming home", I said. It did not surprise him. It seems like he already knew. "How certain are you that the ring bearer will succeed in his quest? Many beings held that ring and all of them failed", he asked. The thought of the ring being in my hands crossed my mind. "He is different. Mithrandir made a wise decision to let a hobbit carry out the mission of destroying the ring. I read his mind. I believed that he can do it and he will succeed", I answered. He sighed. "They will be welcome here, Artanis. You have my word as long as you make one promise: you will come home as soon as Melkor's servant is defeated", he said. Why wasn't I surprised by his condition? "You never belonged there in the first place, Artanis and you know that. It's time for you to return", he added. I looked into his eyes. "I promise", I replied.

The Elves of Lothlorien one by one boarded the ships on the way to Valinor. Some of them decided to stay so they can look after us. We did not force them to go or stay but we did offer another chance in another time to leave. Celeborn and I stood by the river watching the ships sail away. "How can you be sure that they will be welcome there?" he asked. I held his hand. "They will be because I made a promise. We will come home after Sauron is defeated", I answered. He looked at me in wonder. I read his mind. He is wondering whether I really want to go back. I smiled at him. "You are reading my mind, aren't you?" he guesses, and I smiled even more. He smiled as well. "It will be good for us. We will see our daughter again", he said. I nodded. "That would be wonderful but first, Frodo needs to succeed", I replied. I asked to be alone by the river and Celeborn was kind to understand it. He is preparing our soldiers in case Rivendelle ask for our help in battle. I sat on a fallen branch of a tree and looked at the waters. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to everything that's been happening. Frodo and Sam still struggle to make it to Mordor and the villages are being raided by orcs. I disconnected for I can feel their pain. It is too much.

I need to get ahold of Mithrandir and let him know what is about to come. I searched for him. I know he will hear me soon enough. _Mithrandir, the people of Lothlorien are leaving Middle Earth. Frodo is near in accomplishing his task. I need you to gather the force you need to defeat Sauron. Take the battle to Mordor or he will take the battle to us_. I can hear the brush of the wind on the trees. He is in the forest. I understand, _Lady Galadriel. Fear not. I believe that Frodo and Sam will succeed_ , he replied. I have no doubt about that. _I know. Call upon Rivendelle if you need and they will answer. If you ever need me, I will come_ , I said. I disconnected from Mithrandir. I already have given enough. It's their turn to complete the rest of what is to come. I cannot reveal more. I cannot tell him that Frodo's path will not be easy. Otherwise, he will abandon his task at hand to get to him and help him. Frodo and Sam must do the mission on their own.

Nenya shone bright without my consent. It can feel the danger too. He knows. He has always known that I have it. The power of the resistance against him is growing. Men are being united along with Elves and even the Dwarves. He will need another source of power since he doesn't have the One Ring. He will come here. I can feel it. Sauron will try to take Nenya.


	2. Chapter 2

Celeborn is talking with our remaining force that decided to stay. He saw me coming so he left them right away. "What is it?" he asked without waiting for me to say anything. He knows me too well. "They are coming here", I answered. He frowned. "Here? The ring bearer is not here", he said. I smiled a little. "No, she is here", I said and showed Nenya to him still glowing. He understood right away what I meant. "Prepare to defend our home!" he called. I can sense fear from him. It's rare. He's always been so fearless...not this time. He is not afraid for himself or for Lothlorien. He is afraid for me. I held his hand and he knows that I know what he's feeling. The darkness is fast approaching I can feel it. They are on their way.

It didn't take much time before they reached us, Sauron's army. Celeborn stood mightily along with his soldiers. I came forward with them. "Alatoriel, you shouldn't be here", he said when he saw me. "He's not here", I muttered. I opened my mind and saw the resistance in front of Mordor. "He's not coming here", I said. Celeborn frowned. "How can you be so sure?" he asked. "He's got a lot of things to worry about right now", I answered. The orcs armed with their weapons forged by the magic of Saruman made their first attack on Lothlorien. It failed. This place is protected with magic. It cannot be easily breached. Though it's protected, I can somehow feel every strike by them on the barrier. I made it. I am one with it. I groaned with the third attack. The leader of the orc is wielding a staff forged by Saruman himself no doubt. Only he can create that magic here in Middle Earth since Mithrandir has no flare for forging. "Are you okay?" Celeborn asked. I simply nodded. I felt a sudden rage in him. "Let us get rid of them off our land", he declared. I stopped them. "Alatoriel", he muttered. I walked closer to the barrier. I showed them the thing they came here for: Nenya. They all growled in hunger to please their master. "You shouldn't have come here", I said and used my power to destroy them all.

It was easy and fast. It didn't take much of my energy to do that unlike what I did in Dol Guldur but something else happened. I felt a wave of energy hit me and just like that I fell. Everything around me went dark. I couldn't see any light. I stood up and felt different. Something's changed. I know why. I looked at Nenya and light has faded in it. It's nothing more than a ring now. He did it. He succeeded. "Alatoriel! Alatoriel!" I can hear Celeborn's voice calling for me. I finally opened my eyes and saw him above me. He smiled but his eyes are still filled with worry. "What happened?" he asked. I smiled back. "The One Ring has been destroyed. The ring bearer completed his task. Sauron is finally defeated", I answered. He took me back to our room so I can rest. I felt like my energy and strength have been drained from my body. Nenya and I have been together for so long that I felt incomplete without it now. It is so strange. "I got a message from Elrond. Sauron's army has been destroyed as well as him in Mordor. The place has been erased from the map. Mordor is dead", Celeborn said. I saw it coming. I can already feel the magic leaving Middle Earth. "Are we sailing now to Valinor?" he asked. "Not yet...there's one more thing to do", I answered.

I asked him to call the rest of the White Council. We haven't met in years believing the so-called peace back then. "Is it true, Lady Galadriel? You are leaving Middle Earth?" Mithrandir asked. Celeborn has already told him the news. "Not just me, Mithrandir", I answered while looking into his eyes. _We are all leaving, including the ring bearer and the halfling_. He nodded quietly. "I think I better make the preparation", he muttered. Elrond frowned. "Preparation?" he asked. I am not sure if he is ready to leave. "You have stayed too long in Middle Earth. I think it's time for you to reunite with my daughter", I said. His eyes lit up. "Are we allowed to return?" he asked. I smiled and he got the answer. I can feel the excitement and joy in his heart that he will finally see Celebrian again. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you", he said. Celeborn stepped forward. "There's one more thing before we sail back. We have to make sure that this land will start fresh under the dominion of Men. We need to cleanse it with Sauron's mark. It is our responsibility, our last gift to Middle Earth", he said.

Some of Sauron's minions survived the destruction of Mordor. They reside in many places across Middle Earth including Isengard and Dol Guldur. Elrond and Celeborn gathered their forces to hunt those who scattered across forests and villages while Mithrandir went to Isengard to free the place from orcs. It is not enough. I can still feel the darkness in the air. I left Lothlorien to cleanse one more place, the place where darkness dwell. It lives in its rocks. It feeds on fear and hate. A dark place everyone is afraid to explore but not me. I appeared in Dol Guldur. I forgot how long it has been since the last time I was here when I saved Mithrandir from the Necromancer who happened to be Sauron in disguised. I always hated this place. I hate this more than I hate Mordor. I gathered all the power I can get and made the ground move. _"Let this dark place be buried along with all the creatures that dwelt in it. In the deepest corners of Middle Earth, let this place be no more and be forgotten",_ I declared.

The ground cracked and the foundation of Dol Guldur slowly crumbled. The orcs that are hiding inside tried to escape. I summoned the wind to prevent them from doing so. They cannot leave until my work is done. Fire and smoke came out of the ground waiting to eat the rocks of this mountain. The Vala have forbidden me and other higher Elves to use our magic to destroy but this is an exception. Dol Guldur cannot be left standing in Middle Earth or this place will never be free of darkness. I watched the ground pulled the mountain and slowly buried it deep. I closed the open ground and then let go. I dropped to my knees. I didn't realize how much of my power will be consumed by that. I looked at the sky and it's still dark. Light has fled this place a long time ago but it doesn't mean that it cannot be returned.

I stretched my hand and touched the ground letting the love and happiness flow from me onto the dead soil. The once cracked and lifeless land slowly been covered with green healthy grass. Water started flowing from the river and the sun starts shining once again. Trees and other plants sprouted giving more life in the place. I let go and just lied down the grass. I feel so weak. It is really different without Nenya. It used to give me strength when I was lacking and now I am on my own. I did it. Middle Earth is finally free. Then I saw Celeborn beside me as he carried me in his arms. "Let's go home, my love", he muttered then I closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in Gray Havens. Celeborn must've brought me here. I got out of bed and searched for him. He's with the others by the balcony. "Lady Galadriel, how are you feeling?" Mithrandir asked as soon as he saw me coming. "I've been better. I guess I have been unconscious for too long", I answered while looking at the ship by the dock. "Frodo and Bilbo have been informed of the news. They're preparing to sail, my lady", Elrond said. I can sense the sadness surrounding his friends. It's a hard decision but he has no place in Middle Earth anymore. Valinor is their home now. I returned to my room and prepared the things I need to carry. Celeborn walked in and stopped by the door. I stopped. "You are not coming, are you?" I asked. "Sometimes I hate it when you do that", he said. He's talking about me reading his mind. "I can't help it", I replied. He walked closer. "I just feel the need to watch over the transition of Middle Earth. Perhaps guide Men so they can be on the right path. It's not going to be forever", he answered. I turned to look at him. "It better be not", I said.

We all went to the dock to bid farewell to those who will be left behind. Gandalf and Bilbo boarded the ship as well as Elrond. I looked at the ring bearer. _It's time to go now, Frodo. Your new home is waiting for you,_ I said. He nodded and turned to his friends. Frodo said his goodbye to Sam, Pippin and Merry. Elrond offered his hand to me and I took it boarding the ship. Celeborn decided to stay inside the house. He couldn't bear the image of me leaving. I can feel his sadness. _My love, I will wait for your return to our home. Our daughter and I will be waiting,_ I said to him. I know he smiled. The thought of us being all together gave him hope. I understand why he wants to stay a bit longer. He cares too much. He cares more than I do. We started sailing once Frodo came on board. "This is it! Valinor here we come!" Mithrandir said enthusiastically.

It's going to be a long journey which gave time for others to rest. I watched the sunlight pierced through the sea. I cannot believe I am about to return home. I am nervous at the same time. "I thought the forecast was the sail will be a little bit shaky due to bad weather but here everything is going smoothly. I wonder why", Mithrandir said as he went beside me. I smiled. It's me. I controlled the weather so we can sail pleasantly. "I haven't been in Valinor for far too long, Mithrandir. Middle Earth has been my home. What if things have changed in our home?" I asked. He sighed. "I don't know the answer to that either. All we can do is be grateful for a chance to start over fresh. We accomplished bringing peace to Middle Earth. That is something to tell to the people of Valinor for years to come", he answered. We both laughed. "It is indeed. Do you think they will like it there?" I asked again looking now to Frodo and Bilbo who are both asleep. "I think they will. Hobbits are simple people, Lady Galadriel. They appreciate little things. They will love Valinor", he answered. I smiled. "Then I am glad. Rest now, Mithrandir. We still have a long way", I said.

The night has come and I am still awake. I tried to sleep but I can't. I am too anxious. The moonlight looked magnificient on the sea's surface, like thousands of crystals floating onto the water. _Artanis, it's been a long time. You have so much explaining to do_ , his voice rang in my head. _I expected the same, Vala Manwe. I will tell you everything. I promise_ , I said. I cannot read anything in him just the part that he wants me to read. He is curious about my return and I do not know why. _I will inform your father and your mother. You are all going to be welcome once you arrive. You have my word_ , he assured me. I smiled. _Thank you, Vala Manwe. I am honored_ , I replied and he disconnected. The pressure increased greatly. They are all expecting for my arrival. The infamous daughter of the King of Noldor and the granddaughter of the King of Teleri is coming back after years of disappearance. It is both news and a scandal.

"I thought you might be hungry", Frodo said from behind me. I turned around and smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you. Will you join me?" I asked. He nodded and sat next to me. "You are still wearing it", he noticed as he looked at Nenya around my finger. I nodded. "Yes. I am not used living without it. I know it's just an ordinary ring now, but it looks good on me", I teased and he laughed. We both went silent and watched the calm sea. "I am scared. I don't know what's waiting for me in Valinor only that Gandalf said it is the most beautiful place", he muttered. I looked at him and saw his openness and honesty. I don't think this halfling even know how to lie or the thought of it. "It is, Frodo. Surely, you and your uncle will love it there as much as you love Shire", I said and he turned to me and smiled. He took something out of his pocket. "I have to return something", he said and handed me the Phial of Light that I gave to him before he departed Lothlorien to embark on his quest. "It helped as so much and now I am returning it to you. Thank you for saving us, for saving me…a lot of time", he said. That made me smile even more. "You're welcome, Frodo. If you ever need my help again, don't hesitate to say so", I replied.

I sent Frodo back to bed so he can rest. I don't feel tired at all or perhaps I just missed the sea so much that I couldn't stop looking at it. I closed my eyes and felt the wind brushing against my face. _My love…I wish you can see what I see. It's beautiful, the ocean. My heart is longing for you_. I opened my eyes and I can almost see the shadow of Valinor from afar. We're close. I can already feel the presence of the Valar waiting for us. For some reason, the wave of energy coming from the island is different from what it used to. Have I been gone that long for it to change that much? I hope not. Hours past and the sun rises. The others woke up and saw how magnificent the view is. "We are near, aren't we, Lady Galadriel?" Mithrandir asked and I nodded. Elrond prepared everything before we land. I turned around to get one last look at the wide open sea. I felt the wave of magic as we passed the barrier of Valinor. It repels those who wield dark magic.

Bilbo and Frodo marveled with the sights around them. They can already see the glowing trees of Valinor. Elrond is almost beaming with tears. He has never been here. He has only known tales about our home. Now, they are no more tales. I closed my eyes and let myself be seen the way I've always been here. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. I saw my reflection by the mirror on the wall of the ship. My dress turned bright white. My long hair revealed its true colors: Gold and Silver. I smiled at them all. "Welcome to Valinor", I said and we finally docked. They all started unloading when I noticed something strange. I looked at my hand and saw Nenya. It is no longer dead. It is glowing the way it used to back in Middle Earth. I feel its power. How is this possible? "Are you ready, my lady?" Mithrandir asked. I hid my ring from his sight. "Yes, I am ready to go home", I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Valinor is as beautiful as I remembered. The trees are very much alive. The air is fresh. Life has enriched and flourished from every corner of the place. Just like the Valar said, we are welcome by our people although I didn't see Vala Manwe and Vala Aule. It's not often that they come down to Alqualonde. We are escorted to our destination. "Where are we going?" Bilbo asked out of curiosity. "…to the city of Noldorin Elves, the city of Tirion", Mithrandir answered. I can feel the excitement in Elrond's heart as we are close to my daughter. I smiled a little. We reached Tirion in no time. The halls of Tirion opened for us and we all entered. One by one the Elves kneeled before me. I never liked that gesture. It's flattering but I never liked that. "My daughter…at last you have returned to us", I heard Mother's voice rang through the room. She appeared in her blue dress and walked effortlessly along the hall as if she's floating. "Mother, I am so happy to see you", I greeted with a hug.

Mother gestured to the others to rise. She knows I am not comfortable with that. "Where is Father?" I asked but I already know the answer. I can feel him. The Noldorin Elves assisted Frodo and Bilbo into their chambers while Mithrandir explored the city. Elrond looked for my daughter for she is not present in the palace. I found Father in his favorite place in the entire city, Mindon Eldalieva. I forgotten how much I missed this tower. You can absolutely see everything from here. "Father", I called softly. He slowly turned around. I saw his eyes beaming with tears for me. Pain strikes in my heart. I hurt him upon my departure. "Father, I am so sorry for leaving Valinor…" I started to apologize but before I can finish he already pulled me into his arms. "It's alright, Artanis. It's alright. All that matters now is that you're home. You're back to us", he said. I smiled then pulled back. "That's it? Am I forgiven?" I asked. I thought I would receive a lot of talk about how much of a mistake it was. "Oh my darling daughter, you left your home out of ambition. You wanted your own land to rule. You wanted to be a ruler like your grandfather. You stayed in Middle Earth to protect, to nurture life, to ensure darkness will never consumed the world. What is there to forgive? I am so proud of you, Artanis", he answered.

Father scheduled a ceremony to celebrate my return to the palace. I told him it's not needed but he insisted. "Are you ready, my lady?" Mithrandir asked while we are in the balcony overlooking Tirion. "I will never be ready for things like this, Mithrandir. I know I am born for this but I never felt comfortable with being a queen or called one. Maybe when I was younger I might be able to get used to it but I learned in my stay in Middle Earth that title is not important. Power is not either. What important is the respect and love of one's people. That's all I want", I answered. He smiled at me. "My lady, you already have the respect and love of your people", he said. I smiled back at him and looked at the others. "Have I? Most of them only knew me by name. I've been gone here for a very long time. For all they know, I am the daughter of the king who left Valinor to find a land to rule", I said. He looked at them too. "Maybe, maybe not…everyone has preconception about others. It's natural. It's up to us to change that and show them who we really are. For all they know, I'm just an old wizard who is fond of hobbits", he teased and I laughed. He always makes me laugh when I am not feeling good. "Thank you, Mithrandir", I said and he nodded. "My pleasure, my lady", he replied.

The bells started ringing to call the attention of everyone. I got ready inside my chamber when I felt something approaching. I smiled. The door went open and I knew who it is. "Mother", she softly called. I turned around to face her and she smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, I thought this day will never come", she muttered before going to my arms. "I know, my love. I thought so too", I simply said and put a kiss on her head. We pulled back and looked at each other. "You haven't changed a bit. Well, except for you hair, you still look the same just as I remembered", she muttered. She hasn't seen me like this in Middle Earth. I have to tone down my appearance because I don't want them to kneel at me like the people here. "Well you has turned into the finest and most beautiful woman I know", I said. She blushed. "I am not even closed to your beauty, Mother", she said. Elrond caught our attention. "I will leave the two of you for a moment", he said and left us.

Celebrian left Middle Earth after suffering a great deal of torment from the orcs during the war. I almost begged on my knees to the Valar to let her come home. I am so glad that they did. She is so much better now. Her mind is at peace. "Tell me about what happened in Middle Earth after I left. I heard that you faced Sauron", she said. I wonder where she heard of it. "Hardly…it was in Dol Guldur. I went there to save Mithrandir from the Necromancer and it turned to be Melkor's servant. I used the Phial of Light to scare him off and that was it", I explained. It was what happened. I didn't do anything heroic but to her eyes I am a hero. "I don't think anyone in here have the guts to face him", she said. I smiled and touched her face. My sweet daughter, I missed her so much. "I am just sad that Father decided to stay", she muttered. I felt the wave of loneliness coming from her. I held her hand tight and closed my eyes. "Mother? What's wrong?" she asked but I didn't answer.

I reached in deep to find him. "Mother? Tell me what's happening", Celebrian asked while panicking. _Someone wishes to speak with you, my love_. I opened my eyes and smiled at my daughter. She frowned. "What is it?" she asked. _My sweet princess_ , Celeborn said. Celebrian's eyes lit up upon hearing his voice inside her mind. _Father? Is that really you?_ She asked. I turned myself into a conduit between them so they can talk. _Yes my love. I missed you deeply and your mother's return there made it even more difficult for me to breathe but I will return soon. I am just making sure we will leave a peaceful and darkness free world here in Middle Earth. It is soon, my love_ , he answered. Celebrian smiled. _I love you, Father. I will see you soon_ , she said. _I love you too, my daughter and you Alatoriel_ , he replied. I smiled. _I love you, my love_ , I said.

The ceremony has started and everyone came excluding the Valar. Frodo and Bilbo stood next to Mithrandir while Elrond and Celebrian are side by side. I walked the long halls of the palace on the way to the throne where my father and mother are waiting. I can see that my grandfather King Olwe is present too. I have always liked him. I reached the throne where I am greeted by my father. "People of Valinor! I introduced to you my one and only daughter, the heir to the throne of Noldor, your future queen, and my princess…Artanis", he declared. They all applaud. Mother brought the tiara. I remembered it. It was mine back then. I used to wear it before I left. I kneeled before my king. "May the Valar bless you", he said and put on me the tiara. I got up and smiled at him and to mother. "Fits like a glove, Artanis", Grandfather said. Then suddenly, I felt a jolt of pain in my heart. "Artanis? What is it?" Father asked but I was unable to speak. Then, I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I remembered this place. I know exactly where I am. I am in Lorien. This place is my favorite in Valinor next to the Two Trees. It's exactly the way I remember it. Spirits dance in mid air to the tune only they can hear. I smiled and laughed when they started dancing around me. "They still adore you, Artanis", Irmo said. I turned to face him. The spirits gave us room to talk. "Vala Irmo, forgive me for coming without asking for permission", I apologized. This is his garden. He smiled. "You didn't come here without permission", he said. That made me think. I don't remember coming here in the first place. I opened my eyes and suddenly I am here already. He looked at me carefully as I recall what happened before I got here. I remembered being in the ceremony in the palace and that's it. "I am not really here, am I?" I asked and he nodded. This is a dream. My soul traveled to the garden. "What happened, Irmo?" I asked. I dropped the title to his name. It was his wish for me to call him just by his name. "Artanis, you are no ordinary Elf. You are no ordinary Noldor or Teleri. The power within you is something none of us can comprehend", he answered vaguely.

I felt the wind blew gently as if I am really here. "I don't understand. When Father put that tiara in my head, I felt this unexplainable wave of energy in my body. It's nothing like I've felt before. It was pain", I said. He sighed. I know that he knows something. _Please tell me, Irmo. Don't make me search for the answer in your mind because you know I will find it_ , I said. His intentions are good. I know he just wanted to protect from something I do not know. "Sometimes your gift can be a little annoying", he muttered with a smile. "Tell me. I need to know", I insisted. He then looked at my ring. "Have you ever wondered why it is still alive after the One Ring has been destroyed?" he asked and I nodded. "It came alive as soon as you arrived in Valinor. When the One Ring was forged, it was meant not only to control the other rings but held on to their lives as its source", he said. I pondered on that. "As long as the other rings exist, the One Ring exist too", I muttered and he nodded. "They are all connected. If one of them dies, it affects the others. The power of the One Ring was tied up to the lives of the three Elvish rings. That's why when the ring bearer destroyed it, the three rings died too", he explained.

I looked at Nenya and I can't still solve the puzzle. "Then why Nenya is still alive?" I asked. "The ring needs a strong source of power to survive, Artanis. Before it was the One Ring, and now...its source is you", he answered. I frowned. That cannot be possible. "I am not that powerful to sustain a life. It died in Middle Earth", I said. He closed his eyes and I felt his power radiating from his body. "You felt it and yet no one else in this land can except the other Valar. Valinor is a magical place, Artanis. It just doesn't enriched the lives of the people and the trees here. It also enriched the power of the beings that live here", he said. I frowned. I know where he's getting to. "You are the most powerful Noldor, Artanis until you left for Middle Earth. You maintained some of your abilities but you know it's not like the same when you were here. Now you're back, you felt the same strength coming back to you. You are regaining the power you lost back then", he continued. He was right. I knew I lost something when I left Valinor but I ignored it thinking that it was just my heart longing for my home. "Think, Artanis", Irmo said.

Nenya glowed when I we arrived in Valinor and not before. I can feel everyone's presence even the Valar from afar. "My power resurrected the ring", I muttered. Irmo smiled. "It's not just your power, Artanis. It's your life force. That ring became a part of you now just like it became a part of the One Ring back then", he corrected. I do not know how I would feel about that. I am glad that Nenya is back but at the same time it made me afraid. "Have you seen what is about to come?" I asked and he nodded. I can feel my heart pounding. "Why do I feel like this is not going to be for the betterment of all of us?" I asked. My gift of sense is telling me that things are about to go different from what I really wanted. "Only you and only you can how the future will unfold itself. We can all see what will happen next. We share that gift, Artanis. But no matter how far our foresight can go, it's all up to you what the outcome will be", he said. I looked at him. He is giving me riddles. Why can't he talk to me directly? Is someone listening to us? What is that thing he's hiding from me? _Valinor is no longer safe for you, Artanis. Coming back here is a big mistake. There are forces out there. Forces we do not know. Your arrival here triggered something that might cause destruction to our home. You should've stayed in Middle Earth_ , he said privately.

I started to look around me in a different way, look at it with unbiased eyes. I can see it. I can see the rays of darkness clouding Valinor. _How is this possible? This cannot be possible. This is a dream. You are doing this_ , I said. That is the only explanation. Valinor is home of the Valar. Darkness cannot survive here. _You're wrong, Artanis. Darkness can survive here. How do you think darkness started? Do you think the Men of Middle Earth started it? Do you think Sauron did? This is the time where we should set aside what we believed in and look at the world as it is_ , he said reading my mind. I shook my head. I came home to start over. I left Middle Earth and the past full of darkness I endured to come home to a haven of light. _Is this my doing? Did I bring the darkness here?_ I asked. He smiled at me. _No, my darling. You did not. You did not do anything wrong_ , he answered. I looked at Nenya and it is glowing with bright white light. _I will be careful. I promise_ , I said and he smiled at me one last time.

I opened my eyes once more and woke up in the arms of my father who is looking down at me with fear in his eyes. The fear slowly disappeared when he saw me conscious. "Artanis? Oh, you're back. We are all afraid we lost you. What happened?" he asked. I am still light-headed. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "I don't know. Is this real? Am I really here?" I answered then asked him back. He did not answer. "She is looking really pale", I heard Mother said. "Your Majesty, I think this is not the place for this. I strongly suggest we take the Lady Galadriel to her chamber so she can get proper medical attention", Mithrandir suggested. Father sighed. "Of course, we should", he agreed. I felt someone lifted me and carried me. It's Elrond. _Something is about to happen. We are not safe here_ , I said. _What do you mean, my lady?_ He asked. _I am afraid the darkness has invaded Valinor. I do not know how. I am certain about how I am feeling. I can sense it. In time, you will too. Promise me you will keep your eyes and mind open. We need to be ready_ , I answered. He looked at me and met my eyes. He nodded. _I promise, my lady_ , he said and then I closed my eyes once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It's not long when I woke up again. I am now alone in my room. Father and the others are outside. I can feel their presence even though I try not to. Irmo was right. My power grew stronger as soon as I stepped on Valinor. Nenya is still glowing around my finger. It's like it never died. I keep on recalling the event that happened in the ceremony. That pain is no ordinary pain. It was intolerable. I could still feel it somehow in my body. _Artanis...look into the mirror_ , a voice said in my head. I got up from the bed and went in front of the mirror on the wall. "Vala Aule", I greeted. I can see the concern in his eyes. I wonder if it is for me. "I hope you're feeling better", he said. News travel fast. "I have been better. Irmo told you", I said and he nodded. "Something dark is moving around hidden from our sight, even from mine. The Valar are distracted", he said. It's the same thing Irmo has tried to tell me. Something is not right in Valinor. "What can I do?" I asked. I know that he needs something from me. Otherwise, he will not speak to me. "You are our greatest student, Artanis. You have the knowledge from all of us, Valar. Use it. Keep our home safe just like how you fought for the peace in Middle Earth", he answered.

It's rare for the Valar to give me task but when they do, it matter. I went out to get some air by the balcony. A thought came into my mind. Why the Valar did not come to see us? Vala Manwe spoke to me while we were in the sea. Irmo talked to me in my dreams and Vala Aule used the mirror. They are hiding. They do not want to risk anyone knowing that they are communicating with me. But why? I looked at the view and noticed something strange. It's the same as I remembered it but something is different. The air...there's something it wants to tell me and so is the water in the ocean. The trees dance with warning. They are all whispering caution in secret. They know about this certain darkness roaming in this land. Voices...I can hear voices in my mind. It's the voices of the people of Tirion. I closed my eyes and tried to shut them out but I failed. The voices grew stronger as they were joined by the voices of the people of Alqualonde. I tried harder. "Mother", Celebrian called and it snapped me out of the voices.

She is wearing her favorite dress. She smiled at me but the fear and worry are still in her eyes. "I remember that dress", I muttered and it made her smile more. "I kept it and promised to wear it again when you come home so now I am wearing it", she said. I smiled. "Are you okay, Mother?" she asked. I know she's been waiting impatiently to ask me that question. "I will be, my love. There's no need to fear", I answered. I know it's not enough to put her mind at ease but that's all I can say to her for now. "If you ever need anything, Mother. I am here", she said. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. "I know. Thank you", I replied. I saw Mithrandir coming our way. I pulled back. "I am sorry, my lady but the White Council needs your guidance", he said. Celebrian smiled at me. "Go", she whispered and I nodded.

Father let us have a room so we can held our meeting. The tension is very evident by their gestures. The White Council is incomplete due to my husband's absence. "This could not just be some random incident. The Lady Galadriel could be attacked by some unknown forces and the ceremony was a perfect opportunity to do so", Mithrandir said. Panic is all over his mind. "Gandalf let's not jump into any conclusion. Valinor is a peaceful place. It is a haven. If there is an unknown forces, the Valar would've warn us by now", Elrond said. He then looked at me still thinking about what I said back then. "I cannot explain it, Lord Elrond but I can somehow feel it. I am not certain on how it feels but it is there at the tip of my fingers but I couldn't reach it", Mithrandir said. I searched his mind to look at that feeling he's describing. It didn't take me long. It was there in his mind, something unnatural. "…and how would you connect this feeling to a possible attack on Lady Galadriel?" Elrond asked him. He sighed and then looked at me. He frowned. "What is it, Mithrandir?" I asked. I know something is bothering his mind. "Your tiara…you never wore that in Middle Earth. It was left here in Tirion for years waiting for your return and you collapsed on the exact moment it was put on your head", he answered. He made sense. "Lady Galadriel, where is it now?" Elrond asked.

We went to my father's room. He kept the tiara while I was ill. "There it is", Father pointed to it in the glass shelf. Mithrandir carefully took it from there and examined it. He looked at me. _My lady…_ he called. I put my hand over it and used my power to see if it's bearing any kind of magic. "It's enchanted by something dark, something evil", I confirmed. Father looked worried. For a lot of years, Valinor has lived in peace. I closed my eyes and Nenya glowed in white light. I put my hand on the tiara cleansing it with all the darkness that was put on it. I opened my eyes and took off my hand from it. Mithrandir and Elrond looked at me in shock. "Lady Galadriel…how is this possible? Your ring…" Elrond muttered. Mithrandir shares the same question in his mind. I did not answer them. I took the tiara and stared at it. "It's free from the enchantment now", I said and put it on my head. I can feel the curiosity of them both. Father looked at me waiting for me to say something. "We need to be careful. There is something unseen moving in our home. No one should know about this but we need to be watchful", I said to them. They all agreed.

The White Council meeting has ended and we went our separate ways. They have been warned. We all need to be but I need to find what is the force lurking around and the less people who know about it the better I can do my task. I went to the balcony to look over the view of my home. "Something is not right, is it?" Frodo asked from behind me. I looked at him and asked him to stand next to me. "Tell me what you see", I said and he observed the sight. "It is so peaceful", he said and then took more look at it. "…too peaceful", he added worriedly. He then looked at me. "Is it real?" he asked. I simply shook my head. "I have something to show you", I said and then showed to him my ring. His eyes widened. "It came to life once we arrived here. The world is not only made up of light. I was told that the reason it was resurrected is because my power being reinstated. Do you know what that means?" I asked and he nodded. "Your return resurrected something else as well", he answered and I smiled.


End file.
